1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses including a first communication unit and a second communication unit that consumes less power than the first communication unit can switch between a normal power mode and a power saving mode. In the normal power mode, the first and second communication units are operable. In the power saving mode, the first communication unit is not operable and the second communication unit is operable. Such an image forming apparatus accepts a normal power mode return instruction from a host apparatus by using its second communication unit in the power saving mode, and returns to the normal power mode. The image forming apparatus then receives a print job from the host apparatus by using the first communication unit, and performs printing (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-129242).
According to such a technique, no power is supplied to the first communication unit in the power saving mode. This can further reduce the power consumption in the power saving mode.
The host apparatus sometimes performs communication with an electronic apparatus to check whether the electronic apparatus is in a state capable of predetermined processing.
According to the foregoing conventional technique, if the electronic apparatus is in the power saving mode, the host apparatus needs to return the electronic apparatus to the normal power mode to communicate with the electronic apparatus and check whether the electronic apparatus is in a state capable of predetermined processing. The checking thus increases the power consumption of the electronic apparatus.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer program product which can check whether an electronic apparatus is in a state capable of predetermined processing while keeping the power consumption of the electronic apparatus suppressed.